The Tigress Who hated the action figure
by tigergirl123
Summary: One day po finds himself by a witch's shop,he buys a Deluxe Master tigress action figure,which turns out to be alive!,Now as it takes tigress's life,She finds her self turning into a action figure!


Ahhh,first of all the only thing i don't like about dolls and action figures is when they come to life,like...chunky O_o

* * *

Po the dragon warrior was walking around the valley,greeting to everyone

The male bunny waves"Morning po.."He Waves back"Morning.."

He soon finds himself at a shop,a female pig with warts on her cheeks,she looked up at him"How may i help you?"

Po looks around"Um,do you have anything with less cost,im buying Master tigress a gift.."He whispers,not knowing if tigress is around

The Pig Lady thinks"Let me see..Let me see"Soon she snaps her fingers"I got it!"She ducks down finding something in the storage

She looks back up"Sorry i don't have anything with less cost.."She said

Po looked and gasped,pointing at something"What about that?"The Pig lady looks at where he was pointing"That?"

It was a Shiny,Non-Cut Master Tigress action figure,a Deluxe Master tigress action figure!"Oh you don't want that.."She warned him

Po blinked a few times and looked at her"Why not?"The pig lady pulled po's furry neck fat and he leans to her"Cause it's dangerous!"She let go of him

Po takes out some yuan out of his pocket"I got 102 yuan..will this cover it?"He hands it to pig lady as she thinks about it"Hmmmm.."

She grabs it"Deal..but i must warn you,he who takes this gift will lose his friend forever!"She said po left before she told the warning"Where did you go?"

* * *

Po runs to the training hall,finding that the furious five working out,He soon finds tigress who was just done with training as she pats a cloth around her neck

He smiled"Tigress!"He holds the present behind his looks at him"Yes po?"She put the cloth down.

Po shows her the gift"Here you go,it's a present for us being friends for half a year now.."He takes the gift,she looks at it"What is it?"

Po rolls his eyes"Come on tigress,this thing is the one and only,Deluxe master tigress action figure!"

Tigress blinks a few times,she never heard of a deluxe figure of herself,but she smiled anyway"Thank you po.."She walks in her room

Slowly closing her door,Tigress was thinking,no one has ever given her a present like this,she smiled again and placed the action figure by the window,and turned around going in her bag looking for something,the Action figure's glowed,soon it started to grow and look like it was gonna burst

"Where is that thing?"Tigress was looking hard in her bag,soon she finds her diary book

Tigress turns around and gasped looking at another tigress who was sitting by the window kicking it's legs back and forth,she smiled at tigress"Hi there.."

Tigress goes into a fighting stance"Who are you?!"She growls at the tigress only smiled at her"Im Flo..the deluxe action figure of you"Tigress blinks a few times"Flo?.."She said as a question

Flo smiles"That's right.."She looked similar to tigress,had all her features,even her clothes,but her fur was more well-done

She jumps down and walk-runs to tigress"Can we be friends?"She makes a wide creepy smiled,which freaked tigress out"Sure?"

Po Kicks the door open,him and the rest of the furious five stood there,in fighting stance"Tigress what happened we-"Po gasped seeing two tigress's

"Tigress?,You didn't tell us you have a twin sister!"Po walked up to her"I mean...are you tigress or am i talking to the sister?"

Tigress stepped away from Flo"We are not sisters.."Po blinks"What?"Tigress sighs"Apparently your so called"Deluxe Action Figure"came to life"She said

Po gasped and walked up to Flo"Woah that is so cool.."Flo smiles at him"Hi my name is Flo..i like you.."Her eyes fluttered,looking at him. Po blushes"Oh..um nice to meet you too Flo.."

TIGRESS'S POV

I Growled at Flo,She maybe my friend,but she has no right to flirt with my crush,Wait? did i say crush?

Po rubs his neck"So um Flo you wanna hang out with us?"Flo blushes at him"Oh sure.."

Then i gasped seeing po slowly asking for her paw,and she placed her paw on his,i growled as my fist felt like they cached on fire,I watched them both walked out with the others,i was by myself..i only knew Flo for a few minutes and shes already going out with po.I walked back to the training hall

"Well at least Master shifu isn't hanging out with them.."I looked and my entire world went upside down

Master shifu was playing his Yao in the box action figure with Flo who everyone is now calling'Tigress'My name they are calling her by my name,I growled again but this time with total anger

NORMAL POV

Tigress walks to them,Po smiled at her"Hi Tigress,you don't mind if Flo have your name too..it sounds better"Tigress's ears went down"Sure..cool that's great.."She smiled weakly

Master shifu looks at tigress"And you wouldn't mind if she sleeps in your room for a while too?"He asked was gonna cry but she hold back those blasted tears"Of course master.."She bows

* * *

At night,Tigress was sleeping outside,laying on the soft wasn't so bad,nice view of the stars,calm noises,it was peaceful that you couldn't hear po's snoring,Tigress slowly closes her eyes,going to she hears people partying as the lights was flashing on and off,she got up and looked inside from the window,she gasped seeing everyone partying in her room,loud booming music,a mess on her bed,and sticky dumplings on her never imagined anything like her worst nightmare came,Po and Flo was kissing on her bed,The pain in her heart as it shattered,she knew she was replaced,so Tigress thought of running away.

* * *

The next day,Tigress went in her room,grab anything that wasn't completely ruined"I hate Flo.."She mumbles,Then she feels something happening to her

Tigress gets a good grip on the fur on her arm and slowly pulls it but lots of fur was just in her grasp"What?!"She let go of it and her fur was on the ground

She felt herself getting weaker and weaker as she got to the ground,Her arm was now replaced by wooded arms,as the rest of her fur was falling out

"Whats happening to me?!"She started to shake,Soon Flo walking in with an evil grin as she walks to tigress"Your turning into me,into an action figure.."She grins

Tigress's eyes widen"What?,But-But why?"Flo Snickers"Because i want your life.."Tigress's fur was now all gone,she was just wood,and she started to shrink

"Nooo!"She didn't want this."Thank you for the new life tigress..we can still be friends."Flo Snickered and her eyes glowed,she was now like tigress as she takes her personality

Tigress was now an action figure as she laid there,she couldn't speak,or move,so Flo picks her up and lays her by the window"Goodbye tigress and thank you for lending me your not forever boyfriend,po..don't worry"She starts to whisper"I'll take good care of him.."She said like Po was her toy now

She leaves The room,as a paint tear rolls down her cheek...she hated this,knowing po will be endangered and so will the others.

:(,Poor tigress,Boooo Flo you mean,scary boyfriend taker ):3


End file.
